The Documentary Of A Hopeless Flower Boy
by JustAVocaloidFan
Summary: Being the most ugly boy in school? That's a bad idea to date her. Being a good-looking flower boy as a trick to date her? That's a bad idea as well. You see, there's a certain boy who is struggling to get a little closer to his loved one, the President of Hatsukoi Academy. Based off Ugly Guy Documentary and First Love Academy. RinxLen, caution inside.


**W/N:Based off both "Ugly Guy Documentary" and "First Love Academy ~School Of True Love~". Except for a little bit of twist from the usual fanfics. OC alert! Warning for mild language. With mentions of shoujo-ai.**

 **Len's POV**  
"Since I'm such an unattractive guy, I can't say anything to you. But so that I can just get a little closer to you, I won't give up!" I wrote on my notebook, sighing lovingly as my eyes were set on the class president not so far away from me.

Kagamine Rin, the one and only person I loved dearly. I had no reason not to love her, so as the boys who surrounded her as well. She's very kind; giving her charming smile to every person she passed to, even me. The ugliest guy ever who was chubby (fat) with unlimited flaws and those nerdy glasses! I hated myself for being like that.

I was named Kagamine Len and no, both of us were not related. Thank the Gods for letting me fall in love with her. One of the boys with terrible academic results and horrible sports skills in this prestigious school, Hatsukoi Academy. As you had already known, I liked the class president in this school. Or love, oh well. It's just the same, no?

I was spacing out again about my fantasies with Rin when I heard my name was called. "Ah, yes?" I said, trying to remain my cool. The person beside my desk was, miraculously Rin herself. She smiled at me as she arranged the books on my desk.

"Have you finished your Mathematics homework?" she asked in a normal but a sweet alluring voice to me and I was struck by only those words. It felt like... Wow. Oh wait, Maths homework? The exercises about the topic Quadratic Expressions and Equations? "Eh? I need to pass up now? But I don't understand what the teacher taught us!" I silently cursed, ripping my bag open to take out my exercise book.

I was searching for it and I found the book, so I placed it on my desk. My face turned pale as soon as I saw nothing but blank pages in the said exercise book. "Shit, I can't embarrass myself in front of this angel! I haven't even write down the questions!" I thought, my face getting red. "Aren't you finished yet?" I was startled as Rin was suddenly right in front of my face, glancing at my book filled with nothing but random doodles.

"Oh, I guess you don't really understand what the teacher told you" she commented and decided to take a seat, then we were facing each other as she sat in front of my desk. Feeling too embarrassed, I could only reply with a shy nod. "Is that so? You can ask me for help" Rin said, bringing out her exercise book and a textbook to get started. I was literally in heaven, that was the only moment once in a lifetime! Of course I wouldn't-

Then my hopes flew away when I heard a boy (the popular one) with his gang, saying "School's over, Rin. Wanna hang out with us?". He smirked in amusement when he saw my crumpled face, that bastard knew that I loved Rin. But he wouldn't let me take her because he liked Rin too. Well, almost all boys in this school were head over heels for the school president. The others who didn't love her? Maybe because they were gay. Okay, back to the story.

"Sorry, I think I should tutor Len-san for a while. Maybe next time I guess?" Rin reasoned innocently, which made all of us blushed. She should remove "-san" from my name, I didn't want any honorifics from her by the way. The leader of the gang tried to hide away his blush by hanging his arm to Rin's shoulder casually. "Don't mention about him. He would be just fine, trust me" he persuaded her to join them.

Meanwhile, I was being attacked with peers and glares from the others, giving me a message "Don't you dare to fight us". I couldn't do anything about it so I sighed. "Fine..." I grumbled, not loud enough for Rin to hear me. She faced me back, giving me a sad look. I only shrugged, lying to her that I could do it myself. After a few discussions, Rin decided to get going with the boys and left me alone. Though, she felt bad for me.

Nonetheless, for the sake of Rin, I got my spirits up to do my homework! I dramatically opened the book and clicked my pen, the day I placed the pen on my book for writing began! I scribbled the questions I should write, like a boss! I felt lazy at times but I felt like Rin was beside me, chanting out "Do your best, Len-san!" so I wouldn't give up just yet! My smarts would prove that I still had the chance to make Rin fall for me!

However, few moments later, my brain lost its energy to think anymore. My answers were ridiculously ridiculed, so I gave up and decided to doodle in boredom instead. Indeed, I sucked at academics. I got all Fantastic's in the last test! Which meant that I freaking failed in all subjects. I was hopeless compared to Rin who got straight A's as always. That was one of the reasons why I loved her. Whatever, I went back home in disappointment, hoping that the next day would be better.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Oh the God didn't bless me as well for this day! I had Physical Education and I hated it! Not because I was fat, I afraid I might humiliate myself in front of my classmates again! Especially Rin! Last time I joined to play tennis, the whole school was laughing at me because of my weak skills. Not to mention that my pants was ripped, showing my ***** (Of course I wore underwear, but I wouldn't tell you what I was wearing, damn it).

Stop the cursing, I heard the coach commanding us to play badminton. I asked the person beside me whether badminton was easier to play than playing tennis. He told me that badminton was easier, so I decided to take an opportunity to play, too. The others seemed to have their partners already, so I was alone. I didn't really have friends, not a single one of them wanted to be friends with me.

"Len-san, wanna play badminton with me?" I was startled by Rin's sudden appearance, the same beautiful smile was still plastered on her face. That was her extra charm, she was carefree and cheerful to others, I liked her for that. Dazed off by her beauty, I tried to hold myself from drooling and I spluttered out "Uh, no. You are welcomed to play with me!".

...I really wanted to hit myself on the floor until I was dead. Rin looked pretty shocked, too when I said that. "Oh... Okay then. Why not?" she asked, giving me the racket. I thought it was the happiest day in my life. Spending my time with the loved one, who didn't want to take this chance?

Before I knew it, the shuttlecock was already on the ground. The audience around us gave me weird amusing looks. She only sweat dropped at me, questioning "Didn't you focus to the game just now?". I was truly embarrassed of myself, so I told her the truth that I didn't know how to play.

"It's okay. Here, let me show you" Rin said, coming to me and showed me how to play it properly. It felt like I was the only person alive to be with her, what a happy moment. But it only lasted for a while after she told me the basics of playing badminton. I woke up from my imagination and saw her already on the other side of the court.

Rin grinned at me. "I won't go easy on you this time" she warned, winking at me as she did so. I almost got a nosebleed if I didn't do anything sooner. The shuttlecock in her hand was ready to be smacked. Somehow, I had a very bad feeling about this. I didn't really pay attention to what she taught me just now, and yes, I could feel that I was doomed.

However, I couldn't lose this game to a girl so I tried to get this game started. A deep breath in was very needed at this time to me, I heard once that Rin's smashes were much more powerful than an average female's. "One, two..." she counted, the shuttlecock was in the air already.

"Three!" that was the last thing I heard, before my nose bled as I was hit by a hard thing. Then everything turned black. Soon I found out that I was smacked by a shuttlecock and that I was sent to the infirmary immediately. People laughed at me every time I passed by them and Rin apologized to me, almost every time we met until a certain period of time.

Soon, the school magazine of the year was published, and I was the main talk of that book. "Kid Being Smashed With A Shuttlecock During P.E." was written and it totally got into my nerves. Sure I practiced playing the game more at home, but my little sister always laughed at me for that.

In the end, I burnt the magazine down in pure anger and hatred. Both academics and physical activities suck. I was hopeless compared to Rin, and that's what I hated about myself.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"So... I heard that you hang out a lot with Kaito-senpai and the gang recently. Are you sure that you don't have a crush on him?" Miku, Rin's best friend and the Vice President of the Student Council, asked of all the sudden during recess in the classroom. Which made both Rin and I almost choked on our food.

Rin, having a crush on that ice cream addict?! Sure he's cool and all, but he's too perverted! I didn't want my love to be coupled with a bastard like him! "Of course I don't! What makes you think of that anyways!?" Rin exclaimed, very shocked of the question asked.

However, Miku didn't believe Rin so she gave a teasing smirk. "Yeah right, you always hang out with them," my heart cracked. "and I noticed you have a brighter smile around them as well," I swore I could feel my heart piercing inside. "especially to that special blue-haired guy~" that's it, people. The hopes and also the soul of Kagamine Len was flown away to the sky.

My face turned very pale after I heard those hurtful (to me) words, and I decided to walk away to the toilet to deal with gloom. Rin dating Kaito, a senpai and kouhai relationship, sure most juniors were hoping for seniors to notice them. Maybe Rin was one of them, so it's a normal thing, wasn't it?

"Oh look, that guy has his tears soaked and his nose is running badly! What an ugly crybaby!" the other guys who passed by the toilet laughed at my face. I only sighed, ignoring their talk and entered the restroom to take a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and I looked much more hideous with the runny nose on me.

I stayed silent before I hid my face away. Why couldn't I be a good-looking boy for once? Was it that bad to be one of them? I hated myself, and it's all because of my stupid face full of flaws!

"...I know you're concerned of your face and all, but could you please wipe your spitting? It looks disgusting on you" a random boy spat out beside me. I was about to give him a How-do-you-know look, but instead I muttered "Creepy mind-reader" before I washed my face and exited the toilet.

But hey, changing myself to a handsome Mr. Perfect guy was never wrong, wasn't it?

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

After school, I immediately made my way to the bookstore to search for some goods. So, most girls talked about popular boys in magazines. I had no idea whether Rin was a fan of them, but might as well to be like them to impress her. And there they were, a collection of Pop star group magazines (Mainly Korean). Many people were puzzled of me taking almost all of the girl magazines, but it's not that I cared, by the way.

I passed by the comic section and I remembered my sister's pleads to buy some shoujo manga for her. Hey, I might be ugly and all, but I was still a kind older brother in the family. Anyway, I only knew a bit about that kind of manga, but I thought that they were suitable for girls because of the name shoujo.

So I ended up buying them, too. Only to have my money wasted a lot. Oh well, I would do anything for to get closer to Rin, even if it cost my money! I went back home after that and I quickly turned on my laptop without even greeting "I'm home!" to anyone. I surfed the internet for popular guys and... I closed it a few seconds later.

They looked so attractive (I'm a boy but I'm not gay) but God, they're so damn arrogant! I let out a sigh and brought out the magazines as well. But all of them ended their lives with fire along with my already burnt school magazine behind my house. Why? Because they were all bastards who played girls' hearts with their looks.

"Nii-chan! I heard that you bought some shoujo manga for me" Lenka said from upstairs, going down to check on me when I threw away the comic from me after I read it. "That story is so unrealistic!" I roared, angry veins popping in my head. There was no such thing as ************ (Censored for shoujo manga lovers out there).

As you had known, Lenka was my little sister. She was pretty cute- I meant, pretty _and_ cute. But Rin was cuter *cough*. Lenka was unlike me at all, so as our good-looking parents who both worked as fashion designers.

Anyways, she was stunned of my action, so she stayed silent at first before she asked "What are you into this time, nii-chan?". I also kept quiet and I gave her all the comics wasted. "Just take them all. I don't need them anymore". "That's good. I thought that you have gone girly for buying such things like these" I slammed the door to my bedroom shut after she said that.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours passed since that incident, but I just wouldn't stop staring at the mirror. Looking at myself in disappointment. I still had acne, freckles and pores around my face. Plus, my cheeks were very chubby and my body was, simple, fat. It was comfortable enough to make a pillow.

"Should I change myself now?" I muttered, touching my 'bumpy' face. I shrugged, picking up a piggy bank and I dropped it to the floor in purpose. The piggy bank broke and there was a lot of money in there. Since I didn't really know what to do with the money in life, might as well to use them for love.

I took a quick bath and rushed off to the drugstore to buy more goods. A fat burner powder was good enough, maybe. So I bought one, then I went to a salon to cut my hair a bit. The disciplinary teachers always scolded me about the length of my hair but I didn't really care before. The ponytail on my head was shorter and my bangs were cut down to an appropriate level.

"Looking good" I talked to myself after I took a quick glance at the mirror in the salon. I also shaved my thick eyebrows away and used some products to remove the acne from my face back at home. I went to gym to be more active and I made up a good body posture... After the doctor told me millions of times to exercise regularly aside of taking care of my health and taking a balanced diet. I'd never expect being a cool guy was a very hard thing to do, I almost gave up if I didn't know what was my real purpose.

The glasses were already removed and replaced with contacts instead. I also figured out that I needed to have more fashion sense, so I ended up asking my parents for any tips and breaking more piggy banks to buy more stylish clothes. While I was on my way back home from the mall, I coincidentally saw Rin walking in the centre of the city. She wasn't alone, though. There were boys surrounding her, and I freaked out silently when I noticed that they looked cooler that I was currently!

In addition, Rin looked much brighter around them, like she really enjoyed the company! Devastated, I ran away back home and I pathetically cried in the bathroom. What's missing about me? I looked more handsome compared to before but... I felt like something was missing.

"...What if Rin actually looked into my inner appearance?" I asked to myself, just noticed the only factor that would attract one's heart. I wasn't actually a gangster and I wasn't an honor student either, but yeah, I was only an ugly boy in school. "This outer appearance... it's still useless if I'm not cool enough for her!" I exclaimed, then a faint knock was heard.

"Hurry up, nii-chan. It's my turn to take a bath" Lenka said, knocking the door to the bathroom countless times for me to open it. But... it was better like this, right? I just needed to have more confidence and cool to win Rin's heart. Yes, soon she would find out that- "Onii-chan" I felt a dark aura behind me, and I knew it was from my sister. I let out a sigh before I opened the door and left the bathroom.

Okay, I had made my decision. I would confess my love for Rin starting the next day!

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Because of my currently slim body, the school uniform I used to wear was too loose for me. So I asked my mom to sew it back for me. Miraculously, the school uniform was done in less than an hour, just a few minutes before I could even grab a banana for breakfast. Well, what did you expect from a professional fashion designer _and_ tailor, anyway?

Back to the story, I ate the banana silently, drinking a glass of milk before I rushed my way to school. As soon as I arrived to the school gates, I could hear silent whispers from my schoolmates, especially girls. "Oh my, who's that boy?" one of the girls asked, practically trying to hold back her fan girl scream.

And I hated people like them. "I don't know, but he's so damn handsome!" her friends squealed in delight, with a few desperate hopeless screams as they did so. Maybe I should replace 'people' to 'bitches'. They only liked me because of my looks, but they laughed at me as if I was a pig when I was an ugly guy before. Those crazy untruthful dumbasses deserved to die real sooner.

But hey, I was not a Yandere, okay? Don't expect me to be that psychotic. By the way, the only good thing about me was my outer appearance. My inner side, well... I fell to the floor pathetically after I accidentally slipped on a banana peel. Yup, you already saw that. I was still a lame clumsy boy in the inside. My grades, my athletics, were still on the lowest level.

The others who were around me didn't laugh at me, though. They instead gave me a hand, like they wanted to be friends with me. Knowing that they only wanted me for popularity, I hid my angry vein away and I stood up myself to the classroom. Hopefully Rin was not one of them.

Few minutes later before the first period began, I arrived at the classroom. Walking coolly at first, then the floor happened to be wet and slippery of all times. So I kissed the floor again. The classmates around me were shocked of the sudden body gag. I groaned in pain, cursing silently for falling twice in a day. However, I was revived after I heard "Are you alright?" from someone I knew very well.

And that person was, obviously, Rin. Her electric blue worried eyes were staring at my slightly darker ones, giving me a hand and I held hers back. Then we stood up together. "Are you, perhaps, the new student here?" she asked. Oh yeah, she had no idea who I was in reality. Her curious look was too cute that I couldn't say anything about my true self.

"I guess you're being shy. Mind to tell me what's your name?" Rin questioned again, showing me a heart-warming smile. I blushed of her adorableness (It was a word to me, taken from Kagamine Len Dictionary), and I ended up stuttering "K-K-K-K-K-K-Kagamine...L-L-L-L-Ren". I mentally face palmed after I mispronounced my own name.

Rin nodded her head slightly. "Oh, Kagamine Ren. You look alike to Kagamine Len. Are you guys twins?" she asked again and I spluttered out "Yes! We're twins! We decided to switch roles for a little while! Ha ha ha!". ...Someone please hit a thick dictionary to my head. I should just dig a hole and hid in there forever.

"Okay then, nice to meet you. I'm Kagamine Rin, the Class President and also the President of the Student Council. You can always ask me for help" she introduced herself and we shook hands, awkwardly to me but probably friendly to her. Just then, the teacher came and I was, literally forced to introduce myself.

After that, I slammed my head on my desk really hard because I mispronounced my name, again.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

It was after school, many people mainly girls were trying to flirt with me, but I only had my eyes set on Rin, who also had a lot of boy friends lately. It was pretty hard to confess, both Rin and I were famous, and there was a huge chance that she already had a boyfriend.

I had cleaning duty to do, so I had to stay at school a little later. It was not that heavy, I just had to sweep the floor and that's it, I was already done. Rin was probably outside enjoying the evening air again. I could imagine her smooth and silky blonde hair swaying by the cool wind, it's fascinating.

...Okay, maybe I shouldn't fantasize so much about her. I grabbed my bag and quickly made my way out of the school to meet Rin. Why? For the confession, duh. And there she was, enjoying the scenery of the cherry blossoms blooming, as expected of the beautiful flawless girl like her. I liked Rin, and I couldn't stop myself from liking her.

I couldn't tell how happy I could be so I ran really quick, only to have myself rolling instead of falling to the ground before Rin noticed me. She only blinked at me, wondering what just happened around here. I exhaustedly (another word from KLD) walked to her direction and tried my best to keep my cool.

Nervously, I turned back and no one was behind. Good. I couldn't turn back time any longer, all I had to do was confessing those words. I really was afraid of rejection, but should I think of something like that currently? I didn't really think so. At last, I removed all the negative thoughts in my head and I gulped.

"Rin, I like you! Please go out with me!" I confessed, my eyes were closed very shut. It was a few seconds later, before she was like "Eh...". I opened my eyes back, expecting for her reply. A positive reply would do. Then she bowed down at me. "I'm sorry. But I already have someone I like".

...Wasn't the script said that the female character liked the main character back!? What kind of story was this!? That's what I thought in my mind, my whole world turned black and white because of the shock. Was this the setting people always called 'plot twist'? Writer, why did you have to be so cruel to me?

"Anyways, we just met, so it's a bit too soon to start a relationship like that" Rin said, feeling guilty of my unrequited feelings. The shock was still in my face, so I could only answer her with a nod. "I'm very sorry Ren-san, but your love is -regrettably- rejected. Excuse me" she excused herself, bowing to me once again before she took her leave.

Meanwhile, I was still under the tree, speechless of what just happened. "No way, she has somebody she likes already..." I muttered in disappointment, then my head was smacked with a hard thing before I fell to the ground, again.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

 **Third Person POV**

"As expected of a hopeless flower boy..." the narrator -well, that's me- sweat dropped at Len whose had his head being knocked out by a stick. Then she took the microphone (Point of view) away from him. If you were hoping for the answer of Len's question just now, I would gladly tell you.

...It's because the story _was_ like that. The writer herself planned that from the very beginning, but who was Rin's secret crush? I wouldn't tell you right now, but you would find out later if you keep scrolling down or turned the next upcoming pages. Anyways, I was the narrator of this story, and let's get back to where we left here.

Len woke up a few minutes later, feeling groggy of the pain in his head. He still remembered what happened to him, though. It's not that he had amnesia or anything. It was only the head and the heart which were hurt currently. "At least, or maybe, Rin doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Should I make a move again?" he asked to himself. Finally, he made a decision to not give up on persuading her to fall in love with him.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, it was a normal day for all of them, Len supposed so. He was casually walking to the cafeteria when he saw a couple. A couple that he'd never expect and hated. They were not just talking like normal people did, the green-haired boy was touching the silken blonde-haired girl -It was Rin, much to his despise- , about to kiss...

When Len snapped out "Hey! Gumiya!". Wait, how did he know who was Gumiya? He was actually Len's childhood friend. They broke up the relationship because of Gumiya's own arrogance and selfish attitude, not to mention that he always called Len a lamb for being too lame.

"Oh, it's been a long time, huh?" Gumiya snickered, letting go of his hand from Rin and brought out a rose from his chest pocket. "Very _nice_ to meet you. My name is Nakajima Gumiya" he introduced himself, but Len could feel that he was saying that sarcastically. And that's what Len really hated about Gumiya.

Rin, being clueless on what's going on, cleared her throat before saying "I see, you two did meet before" to get rid of the awkwardness. "Yes, milady. Both of you look really alike, but I have taken a great liking to you much more. Please accept my love, President" he knelt down before her, presenting a real rose right in front of her. However, she only sweat dropped, much to Len's delight.

"We just met a while ago. I'd never expect you to fall for me like that" Rin made up an excuse, she didn't want to take things too soon and also, she already had someone she loved. "I'll try to be gentle next time, princess" Gumiya winked, the rose in his mouth like Prince Charming or something, then Rin left to God knew where. As soon as Gumiya turned his back to Len, their looks immediately turned into scowls.

Len narrowed his eyes at his ex-friend, giving him a look "Why are you still alive here?". Gumiya understood the language and simply chuckled. "So... I heard you have a crush on Rin Kagamine. And guess what? I have, too". That changing-subject habit of his made Len boiling in anger more. "What do you want? Aren't you satisfied of what you have done to me?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Maybe, and since Rin has no idea what's on her heart, let's make a deal. Whoever wins her heart first wins" Gumiya made up a competition without any discussions with Len. The blonde was truly shocked of the sudden deal, and then roared "No way! I'm not playing her heart! I love her for real!".

Gumiya ignored that warning. "If you win, I will never disturb you ever again and if I win..." he showed Len his phone and he opened a certain video. "I don't care who, so someone go out with me! I don't care who, so someone go out with me!" Len in the video sang aloud, making such stupid dances, and Len blushed madly.

"Give it back!" Len was about to snatch the phone away when Gumiya raised the phone higher. "Seriously, Kagamine. You need to drink more milk" he noted, the insult stabbing Len's chest for being too short for a 16-year old boy he was.

"As I said, I will show Rin this video if I win, and I will tell her that you are okay with dating every single girl no matter who they are. Let her know that you're such a hopeless man-slut" he blackmailed Len with the video which was made a few years ago, that time when Len skipped school and he had to face an embarrassing punishment.

"I..." that's all he replied back. His heart already changed a long time ago, and he didn't want to remember the past events anymore. "I'll take that as a yes then. See you later" Gumiya said and took his leave as well.

Len already got the looks, and that should be enough, shouldn't it? And that, was another stage of his documentary.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin, I like you! Will you please go out with me?" Len confessed once again, for the umpteenth time for the day and Rin only sighed in reply. "Ren. I beg you, can you please stop asking the same question every single minute? It's -actually- annoying" she told him the truth of her currently unstable and irritating heart.

Rin had another reason to be like that, though. It's because she had started a hating towards Ren becuase he was being too annoying by the second, but she was actually worried about Len. Who was actually Ren himself. Len didn't tell her that he wanted to leave and replaced with 'Ren' instead. No, she had no interest into flower boys at all.

Len, who was an ugly guy before, tried his best to impress her by mastering badminton and such, and Rin actually knew that. That was what Rin liked about him. His never-give-up attitude inspired her to try harder on everything, even if it meant making countless of useless attempts.

The seat who was once Len's seat was invaded by 'Ren', and Rin disliked that. She should confess her feelings sooner before he left, though. As a Student Council she was, she tried to treat all the students nicely. Len never knew her real feelings, so as the others.

"You know that I do like you, Rin. Will you-" Len's words were interrupted with a slap on the face by Rin. "I don't give a damn care" she answered with a dark bold voice, the swearing word she just said made the students around them shiver in fear as well. Len was indeed, speechless of the action Rin made.

But soon, she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, Ren! It wasn't intentional! Excuse me!" Rin apologized quickly and made her way to the restroom. "I just slapped a student, and I also swore at him!" she thought, feeling very guilty, especially when the one she slapped was Len's 'twin brother'.

As she washed her face to remove the stress and worries, she noticed some school girls smoking in the toilet. She was surprised, and she just realized that she was not that strict to any disciplinary rules. So she took the cigarettes from them and threw them away. "No smoking in the toilet, and please return to your class. Do it again and I will report it to Hiyama-sensei".

Hiyama Kiyoteru was one of the disciplinary teachers. He might look kind and friendly, but when his angry mood snapped, he might make your lives as painful as Hell. "Tch, as if I-" Rin shot them a death glare, sending shivers down their spine. "Forgive us, President!" they bowed down in an instant and retreated to their respective classes.

Kagamine Rin was still a kind-hearted President, but she could be very strict when it was about school rules, for now. And Len knew that, but he didn't give up on loving her however. She had stronger protection and he was happy that she was not an easy person to tackle with. Gumiya thought that the game was getting more challenging, so the game continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Len tapped his pen on a sheet of paper, not knowing what to write on it. Gumiya used his over-confident technique by flirting and Len decided to write a love letter instead, as a timid boy he was. However, he didn't what he should write. "I need someone who is professional at things like this" he thought, looking around the class.

The students in the class didn't do anything much, they only had a long chat and gossiping about popular artists in Japan. Probably not them, then someone caught his attention. The mysterious girl -as said by people around-, Nakamura Yumi. She was very silent, writing down whatever she would like to write in her notebook. Of course she had friends, but she preferred to be alone at times. You could say that she was a Kuudere.

"Uh, Nakamura-san..." Len awkwardly started the conversation and Yumi looked above, before she looked down again to her notebook. "What is it?" she asked, continuing her process to write down the ideas in her mind. "C-Can you... write a 7100-word letter for me?" he asked and she simply replied "No" without a single thought. Like, who would want to write a 7100 word letter which was not for good? She hated the thought of being used because of her talents in writing.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but I want to write a love letter to the President. And I don't know how" Len begged, kneeling for mercy. When Yumi heard the word 'President', she internally screamed in joy. She really hoped that Len and Rin would end up together, she also secretly wrote fanfictions about them in love with each other.

Yumi hid her fan girl mind and remained her cool. "But you know that love letters should be written by yourself to show that you truly love her. Anyways, what will I get if I help you?" she questioned, hoping that she would get a phone to record them kissing in secret. Yup, that was her real self.

"Eh..." Len left in a train of thought, trying to think of a good reward for her. Yumi didn't seem to take an interest to him at all, which made him sighed in relief. He didn't want a Harem, he would try his best to love his one and only. But, he didn't know what gift should he give to Yumi.

Remembering the shoujo manga he bought, he asked to accept his wasted shoujo manga. Yumi gave him a sharp look after that, she thought he was a girly boy when she knew that he bought that kind of manga. "Who are the artists?" she asked, the drawings played an important role in shoujo manga reading, in her opinion. Beautiful? She would buy it. Not so beautiful? Maybe later.

"Uh, Mizuki Kuze-"

"I will help you" she agreed to help him. The bad thing about her, was she was a very lazy girl, that she didn't have the heart to write a 7100 love letter at all. So she broke the deal without Len knowing. "Thank you, Nakamura-san! I promise to bring all shoujo manga you wanted, bye!" he excused himself.

Yumi stared at the blank paper on the desk, then she wrote them down. In the end, she only finished writing 2000 words and above and gave up on writing. Want to know the contents? Check out "Is This Really A Love Letter?".

Len's trust was broken when he saw the results of the love letter. Yumi even wrote down her name instead of his! Yumi, in the other hand, was enjoying her time reading shoujo manga that she got for free. Lesson taken, never believe the writer of the story, who was myself.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

The battle to win Rin's heart began. During recess, Len was struggling himself to muster up the courage to give the letter. "Okay, Len. You can do this thing! Just give her the letter and you'll be fine!" he thought, glancing at Rin who was gazing at the sky through the window.

"Ren, I notice you over there" Rin spoiled the mood and Len finally showed up in front of her. He stayed silent like a robot who had his battery lost. Rin only narrowed her eyebrows at him, saying "Do you have something to tell me?".

That was the moment when Len had to ruin the mood even more. "Well, the weather is very nice today! Look at the birds singing in the sky! I hope today will be the best than ever!", he died in the inside. That was the most epic failure in the history of epic fails. He was shaking nervously, his hands getting sweaty.

"Why are you shaking, Ren? And what are you hiding behind you?" Rin asked. Len was shocked when she figured it out. Meanwhile, she thought that Len brought something prohibited in school like modern gadgets. "Show it to me-"

"No, I can't do it!" Len ran away from Rin with the letter in his hands. "Hey!" Rin shouted, but it was rather futile as he was already gone. "Geez, what's up with him?" she thought, continuing herself to look at the sapphire skies.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

After school, it was Gumiya's turn. He wore his brand new Bayberry necktie and the rose he had in his mouth was even fresher than the others. "I have such great charisma today. I will surely win, with this specially made Bayberry necktie" he sighed dramatically, showing off his princely aura.

"So what with that Bayberry brand? I have never heard of it" Rin who coincidentally coming back to class to pick up some books, thought. Bayberry was like a brand name that she knew very well though. Anyway, she went back to reality and bluntly scolded him "Is it necessary for you to hold that rose everytime and everywhere? Stop holding it already!".

Gumiya turned back and smirked once he saw Rin. "A pleasure to meet you again, my lady. Are you here to say that you will accept my invitation this Sunday?" he asked, flipping his short green hair with charm as he did so. He asked her out during recess, after Len ran away from the scene. Rin didn't reply anything to him however.

"I don't know, I think I have some practice to do. Maybe next time?" she innocently said, but Gumiya didn't blush at her her natural cuteness, unlike other those hopeless boys -that's what he said-. He grinned in amusement instead, showing off his arrogant attitude by folding his arms, the rose still in his mouth.

"Come on, little kitty. Don't be shy. These amazing charms of mine get all boys and even girls look at me with jealousy. But I know you're not one of them, we're both girls after all. So it's not normal to be shy with someone the same gender as you are" Gumiya spoke, revealing his true identity.

Nakajima Gumiya was not a guy. It's a girl, and her real name was Nakajima Megumi. She just liked to annoy people so much -especially Len- and she loved girls more than boys. Lesbian? I guessed so. No one knew about this, even Len himself, Gumi's childhood friend.

As Rin figured out Gumi's real gender, she took a step back. "I have to face this lesbian? Why?" she thought, but she stayed cool and changed the topic. "I might be jealous of your overconfident attitude and all, but let's go home. It's evening now, isn't it?" she asked, lending out her hand to go back home together. Sure she was not into girls, but at least being friends was enough, right?

"No" Gumi simply answered and all of the sudden, she pinned Rin to the wall. "Why? Kagamine Len, what's so great about him?" she asked, her emerald orbs currently showing off her frustration and worry. Rin was shocked, how could Gumi knew Len, and how did she know that Rin loved Len?

Well, let's just say that someone told Gumi about it. Back to the story, Rin didn't reply anything. Gumi then sighed after the atmosphere was filled with nothing but silence. "I guess I have no choice then" she began, her hands gripping Rin's tighter than before. Rin was trying to squirm herself out of the grip, but Gumi was surprisingly strong, like a male's.

"I will prove you, Kagamine Rin. That I am seriously in love-" then the door of the classroom was opened suddenly before Gumi could even move an inch to Rin's lips. Who was the person who ruined the moods of Yuri fans? It was Kagamine Len, pretty exhausted after he ran all the way to class after he realized that he hadn't give Rin that love letter, yet.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

Gumi released herself from Rin and remained her cool. "As you see, Kaichou. This is my childhood friend who is also known as the little lamb" Len's heart was stabbed again. This time, her mood was no more flirty or playful. She was getting dead serious, and a hopeless guy like Len stealing Rin away from her was a big no-no.

"We are in the middle of a chat, okay?" she barely creaked -pretending actually- a smile as she returned the cheery mood. However, Len knew that she was lying, but that's not the real case for the moment. The love letter in his hands, which were sweat-stained already was going to be given for the confession.

"I don't want to be a lamb again. I need to grow up and move on like a man!" Len thought. "President, please read my letter!" he closed his eyes and gave Rin the letter. Unfortunately, his letter was not in front of Rin, it was Gumi instead. Without a single thought or hesitation, Gumi snatched away the letter and read it. "When your silken hair sways in the wind, my heart races..." she read it aloud. Then she ignored the rest which looked almost the same as the story here.

Gumi tapped her finger on her cheek before commenting "Your literature is pretty considerate, but she will still choose me. Isn't that right, Rin-chan?" she flashed her signature grin to Rin as she faced her. Rin, however, sighed before she made her decision in the mind.

"I'd not expect that you guys love me so much, though we just met for a week. So, I don't really know what's my choice. But..." Rin stopped her words, the image of Len suddenly in her mind.

She could imagine Len's hard work to impress her, he was playing badminton with the training machine though it worth nothing. "It's okay. As long as I can get a little closer to Rin, I'll never give up on trying!" he exclaimed suddenly, and that made Rin who was coincidentally passing by, very surprised of the confession.

Yes, she already knew her feelings. Her heart was shown that she loved Len, no one else. Not even these guys in front of her. "Oh, what am I thinking? This lady needs more time to think of her feelings! I will see you tommorow!" Gumi excused, leaving with the hope of having at least one girl to love her.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

...You would find out about it very soon. Anyway, there was only Rin and Len alone in the classroom. The awkwardness filling the room, Rin ignored him by adjusting the white bow on her head while Len, well, he just had nothing to do. "Ren, do you mind if I ask about Len?" Rin asked, the surroundings were getting a little tense.

Len stayed silent. He would gladly tell her that he was Len himself, but he was afraid that he spoiled the mood. So he kept himself quiet as an answer. "Well, he lost his motivation to stay in this school. He told me that everyone laughed at him for his academics and athletics every single day. But, he also had someone he loved so-"

"Stop right there" Rin commanded and Len immediately halted his words. "The Len I know will never give up on anything. I know the laughter from them were too much for one to handle, but Len's not one of them!" she told him the reason to bring Len back to Hatsukoi Academy. Those words made Len shocked, did she just realize his love for her? Would it mean that he was going to be doomed, again?

Rin also blushed when she said that. But the next sentences would possibly lead to her death because of embarrassment. "I love your twin brother, Ren. I don't want him to leave just yet. I want to at least confess to him. But is it okay if I tell this to you so you can tell Len about it at home?" she confessed, hiding her face because she was much redder than lava from the volcano.

And Len was surprised, again after he heard the confession. It would be alright if he told Rin now, right? But... he was such a nervous little lamb -just like Gumi always said- for letting a girl to confess her love first. Okay, maybe what he was going to do would change everything. "Rin, can you close your eyes for a moment?" Len requested, and silently gulped.

"I practise this already, so it should be fine" he thought after Rin closed her eyes, standing in front of him. His shaky hand barely touched Rin's shoulders before he gripped them gently. And that's when he moved a little and their lips eventually met.

It didn't last forever, much to our disappointment. Len's heart was beating too much he could pass away at this time, so he let the kiss go before Rin could react anything. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm very sorry, President! It was my lips who wanted to make that action, I'm very sorry! Forgive me!" he was about to scream in frustration for being panicked like this, but maybe Rin would get annoyed more if he did that.

"Uh, Ren. It's not that I don't like it-"

"So you don't like this kiss!" Len freaked out and pathetically having his alone time growing mushrooms in the corner of the classroom.

Rin only sweat dropped at him. "Ren, it's almost sunset. We should go home soon before night comes" she assured Len to calm down a little. A few minutes later, he finally was back to normal. Rin was walking with him sideways, on the way to the school gate. They both remembered the kiss and they blushed every time their eyes met each other.

Then they stopped at the gate. "See you tommorow then, Ren" Rin bowed down politely before she took her leave. But just then, Len stealthily held her hand. "I love you, Kaichou" he finally confessed back, but his answer was only a frown from Rin. "I know, Ren. But I have feelings for Len instead, so-"

"My name _is_ Kagamine Len, and I love you Rin!" he cut down Rin's words and told her at last. Geez, he needed to have courage real soon before someone would take her away. Rin had her eyes widened like saucers, questioning whether it was true. Len only nodded and that only made Rin's face go redder.

"Well, I'd never expect that you change like this. But... I'm so embarrassed for just knowing it now!" Rin hid her face again with her hands, the barrier unable to hold back her embarrassment. Hm, that was awkward. "I'll do anything, just for you to notice me and just for you to return back these feelings of mine" Len told her the story of his documentary to make Rin fall in love with him.

Rin only scratched her face with her finger awkwardly after she knew the whole story. "I-Is that so? Well..." she was at loss for words because she was being too speechless. Len stayed silent as well, so it was more awkward than before. "Oh, it's almost 7. Let's go home, Len" Rin changed the subject and got herself ready to go home.

"...Would it be okay if we kiss again?" Len suddenly requested and Rin shyly smiled before she nodded. So they did, Rin clutching Len's shirt and Len placing his arms to Rin's back as they kissed each other. It was pretty short like just now, but it's sweeter and lovelier.

After that, Len held out his hand for Rin, asking her a favor to go home together. She gladly accepted his, and thus, it was the start of their documentary. The two perfect-looking duo in love with one another.

~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~

The Kagamines did not notice there were two people watching them from above, though. They were Nakajima Megumi and Nakamura Yumi and they were staring at the blonde couple in the classroom. "They look pretty awkward" Gumi commented, resting her head on her palm and Yumi shrugged at her.

"Well, at least their love story ends on a happy note. Though this one is way longer than my latest tragedy oneshot" Yumi sweat dropped after she figured out that this story was about 8000 words and above. Yumi could record them kissing, thanks to Gumi. She was the one who told the story about Rin and Len to Gumi, and she seemed relaxed about it. Why?

"Now that they are together, will you go out with me this Sunday?" Gumi asked her out for the hundredth time, and Yumi only sighed. "I'm not a lesbian. I will hook you up with someone in your love life. Be patient, okay?" she persuaded, trying to reject the idea of being in love with a girl.

Gumi gave Yumi those cute puppy eyes. "But... I only want you to fall for me as a deal. Pwease~?" she made up a lolita voice. "Oh, Megumi-chan. How sweet of you" Yumi clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"So, will you accept me, my beautiful-"

" **No** " Yumi boldly replied, and she left Gumi for the story publishing. Maybe that was also the beginning of Gumi's documentary.

 **W/N:Well, I'm being cruel to Gumi, aren't I? I was about to insert GumixGumiya but, I think I should do it later.**


End file.
